


My Fair Lady

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	My Fair Lady

My Fair Lady  
<预警  
1.徐英浩X文泰一，双性转百合  
2.李东淑视角。  
==================================  
如果不是那天无意间撞见自己的姐姐在和徐佳妮接吻，李东淑也不会知道她其实是les。

李东淑有一个远房表姐，名叫文泰伊，中学来首尔上学以后，她的父母托付表姐帮忙照顾她，因此变得熟悉起来了。很长一段时间里，文泰伊就是李东淑父母口中“别人家的孩子”，性格温柔，成绩优异，还没有毕业offer就接到手软，但李东淑并不讨厌她。  
她还记得第一次见面的时候，文泰伊穿着整整齐齐的衬衫和过膝长裙，纤细的食指上带着一枚小小的指环。正处在青春期的李东淑生理期还不规律，睡觉的时候在文泰伊漂亮的碎花床单上留下了一片惨不忍睹的血迹。文泰伊看着她快要哭出来的眼睛，给她端来了热腾腾的红糖姜茶，还拿了自己的睡衣换给她。  
姐姐说，“我不跟你阿姨说，你别哭呀。”  
李东淑那些乱七八糟的幻想都没有成为现实，没有欺凌，没有寄人篱下的尴尬，反而多了一个温柔漂亮的姐姐。  
不过等到李东淑逐渐长大一点，温柔姐姐的形象逐渐被粗心姐姐代替了。文泰伊在有些地方非常细心，比如李东淑没有零花钱时投机取巧手作送给她的生日礼物书签，这种东西都有被好好地收起来，但是出门的时候时不时就忘记钥匙，出门旅游没有一次能记得带睡衣，没有看天气预报被暴雨困在学校，又或者傻乎乎的穿着高跟鞋去参加社团活动。  
这件事一直到徐佳妮出现为止。

文泰伊大三的时候，李东淑正上着初三，那是李东淑第一次见到徐佳妮。  
该怎么形容徐佳妮呢，这个女人高中之前一直在芝加哥生活，有一个洋名字叫Jeane。个子很高，嘴唇是看起来很会撒娇的猫嘴，个子很高，李东淑猜大概有一米七五？文泰伊一米六的个子不算矮，但是在徐佳妮面前竟然有那么一点小鸟依人的意思。  
当时算是晚春，但是徐佳妮穿着薄薄的过膝袜和超短裙，明明已经很高了却还踩着至少五厘米的高跟鞋，当然，这些都不是李东淑对徐佳妮印象很深刻的原因。  
李东淑当时正在书房写作业，听见文泰伊的声音出来迎门，文泰伊跟徐佳妮不知道在说什么，笑的花枝乱颤，活像喝醉了，徐佳妮脱高跟鞋的时候被文泰伊推了一把，差点没站稳，为了保持平衡两个人抱成一团，然后文泰伊才留意到已经走到旁边的李东淑。  
她从没有见过笑的这么放肆的姐姐，旁边的徐佳妮动作自然的帮文泰伊理了理打闹时揉乱的头发，然后文泰伊给她介绍，“东淑呀，这是徐佳妮，姐姐的学妹。”  
徐佳妮笑眯眯的说，“东淑好呀，我之前在芝加哥住，可以辅导你英语哦。”

那之后徐佳妮就经常出现在她们家了。  
李东淑关于文泰伊或者徐佳妮可能是les没有任何怀疑，主要是因为徐佳妮看起来真的太女神了。  
她和李东淑想象中那种短发的女同性恋性向并不太一样，徐佳妮很会撒娇，一定要说的话，比起自己家那个大大咧咧的姐姐还女人。对于恋爱的概念始终跳脱不出“男人和女人”的边界的李东淑，就真的把徐佳妮当做了自己姐姐的闺蜜。  
徐佳妮是个很会交际的女人，就连文泰伊的父母也很喜欢她。且不说逢年过节礼物问候肯定少不了，就连文妈妈生病住院，文家亲戚结婚，甚至李东淑偶尔家长会没人有空，徐佳妮都会来帮忙。  
当时怎么就看不出来呢？李东淑想，就算关系再好，又有谁会专门帮闺蜜的表妹参加家长会，还认认真真的记笔记呢？

文泰伊的毕业旅行是和徐佳妮一起去的。  
虽然李东淑也不明白，徐佳妮大三为什么要毕业旅行，而文泰伊的毕业旅行为什么不跟自己的同学一起，但这并不影响什么，因为长途旅行这种事，一旦和徐佳妮在一起，就让人觉得非常可靠。  
很早以前文泰伊就说过了，想坐长途火车去莫斯科玩一次，徐佳妮为了陪她去玩，早早地学了俄语，两个人提前半年多就一起出去打工攒钱，甚至出发前一天徐佳妮还来家里帮她收拾了行李。  
李东淑羡慕极了，还在上高中的她是不可能参与这种长途旅行的，磨磨唧唧的赖在文泰伊的房间里不走。文泰伊笑嘻嘻的趴在床上，无所事事的看着徐佳妮把她睡衣和化妆品分门别类的放进行李箱里，文泰伊坚持要带着徐佳妮送给她的那个鲸鱼玩偶一起出去玩，徐佳妮被她磨得没有办法，又把自己的行李腾出来一些，帮她装好。

要说文泰伊工作了，最开心的是谁，大概就是李东淑了。  
她多了一笔新的零花钱收入。  
文泰伊是那种会给妹妹发零花钱的姐姐，而徐佳妮则是会给妹妹买漂亮衣服和化妆品的姐姐。到这种程度要是还怀疑文泰伊对自己的感情，未免太没有良心了，在李东淑眼里，文泰伊差不多已经是自己的亲姐姐了，文泰伊当然也是一样的，她曾经大大方方的当着李东淑的面跟徐佳妮讨论，妹妹一定要富养，不然会被心怀鬼胎的男人用一点点好处就骗走。  
监督她学习的时候文泰伊有多严格，给她发零花钱的时候就有多大方。  
再然后，某一天她提前放了半天假，顺路去文泰伊的公司想蹭饭吃，却无意间看见在茶水间跟徐佳妮接吻的姐姐。  
不，也许算不上接吻，文泰伊低着头跟徐佳妮说话，不知道说了什么，文泰伊快速的踮起脚，在徐佳妮的唇角边碰了一下，然后两个人像是分享了什么秘密一样轻轻笑了起来。

一切都变得有迹可循了。  
所以文泰伊以为徐佳妮要回美国的那段时间那样失魂落魄，所以徐佳妮对姐姐和家里的事总是过分的耐心，所以加班到凌晨的时候，徐佳妮专门开车去接文泰伊下班。  
原来是这样。

高考结束的那个暑假，李东淑和文泰伊谈心的时候，聊起这个事。  
文泰伊看上去并不意外的样子，李东淑有些好奇，为什么小说里总会出现那些为了出柜死去活来的情节？  
人活着不能只为了自己吧？文泰伊说，父母辛苦养育我长大，明知道他们难以接受，为什么还要多两个人难受呢。  
李东淑说，那佳妮姐怎么办呢。  
文泰伊笑眯眯的说，那就只能把我自己赔给她啦。  
-END-


End file.
